No Salvation
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: Oliver and the rest of the Arrow Clan head to Iran to take out Ra's al Ghul when they discover that they returned home before the war. **Second Installment. One Shot**


No Salvation

AN: There will be a fight at the end, but it won't be fleshed out, only because I have story elements I want to focus on more. This is part two of the story that i have formulating. Again, I don't expect a huge response for this, but anything you guys can tell me would be appreciated immensly. This will be a one shot, and the first chapter of the final installment, Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen, will come out by next week I hope.

Disclaimer: Only the story is mine, nothing else.

-page break-

Oliver, prepared for the upcoming fight, walked off the boat, bow in hand. he had the hood securley over his head, and mask over his eyes. But, as he walked around, everything seemed normal, as if nothing happened. People were still walking around the streets, talking on their phones about trivial matters. He thought to himself that maybe it hasn't started yet. Thats when Shado tapped his shoulder.

SHado was a very beautiful Chinese woman of twenty-three, who helped train Oliver when he came to the island. At first, he hated her for how strict she was, and how she never seemed to let up. But, they became extremely close friends when she sought him out for comfort when she learned of her fathers death.

"Looks like we're early."

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Oliver walked back to the boat to change into his normal attire. He walked into his room on the boat and found Felicity lying in bed, asleep. He couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and she was his.

He turned his attention back to his chest that served as a dresser, and pulled out a pair of pants, a tee shirt, and a leatjer jacket. He pulled the clothes on, and slipped on a pair of tan work boots.

After getting dressed, he decided to find Shado to see what the plan was, since they arrived early. He wandered the halls of the ship, noticing how the dank smell became normal for him, and how there were spots of mold along the edges of the walls. He thought baout how drastically his life changed from how he originally wanted his life to turn out.

The old Oliver wanted to own a club with Tommy, he wanted to party every night, and to wake up in bed every morning with a new girl who he didn't know. But then, his life changed when he went with his father on that boat. He found clarity on the island, he found purpose. His life now had meaning, and that was to protect Felicity with his life.

He found himself in the dark room that the group used for meetings. Shado was leaning against the table, staring intently at some paper.

"So, what's the plan now?" Oliver asked when Shado noticed he walked in.

Shado was quiet for a moment, which truly confounded Oliver, because she always had a plan. Always. "I don't know." Oliver stood there, trying to think of something when Shado spoke up again, "How about we take him out before he has the chance of starting the war?"

Oliver thought about it. Dangerous? Check. Efficient? Check. They would have the element of surprise. "If there is no other way, then I suppose."

Shado then ran to the captain to give him the new coordinates. Ra's al Ghul had been operating in a small temple on the coast of Iran, so that's where they were headed. Ra's al Ghul is a legend spoken of by elders of ancient tribes and a curse told by mystics around the world. The Head of the Demon is a myth, that many people didn't believe in, but he is in fact real.

The trip was long and dull, that much was to be expected of a trip from Starling City, Los Angeles to some ancient temple in Iran. Oliver divided his time between training and Felicity, who had encouraged the new trip. He was confused when she agreed, because he assumed that she would be against it because she might lose him, but she told him, "I'm not gonna let you leave that easy."

They landed in a small port town called Quran, and set up a small encampment afew miles out of the town limits. Every other day, they paid someone from the village to bring them supplies.

They were all sitting around a campfire that Oliver had started, enjoying the surprisingly good food that came from the town. Felicity was next to Oliver with her head on his shoulder, while Shado was net to Felicity. There were a few others that Oliver didn't know, and they discussed a plan.

Oliver and Shado would infiltrate the temple from the east wall, while the rest start a direct assault, drawing attention away from the other two. The two of them would then go in and take out Ra's and anyone else that they could get.

After dinner, they group made their way to their tents to get some rest. Oliver was taking his shirt off when Felicity started to speak, "Oliver?" He turned his head to see her, and she continued, "Are you okay?"

Oliver then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I'm scared. I know it's stupid, because I shouldn't be. But I am."

Felcity grabbed his hand, and her smooth hand comforted him. "Oliver, what are you afraid of?"

Oliver sighed and looked down to the floor. "I'm afraid that I might die and lose you. The dying part isn't the part I'm afraid of. It's leaving you that's killing me. I also don't want to fail you. I don't want to go in there just to get my ass handed to me, and he goes to war."

The small blonde pulled him down into the bed, and she cupped his face. "Listen to me Mr. Broods -a- lot, you are not gonna lose me, because you are gonna go in there and save the world. I believe in you."

-page break-

When Felicity awoke, she was alone. she slipped on a quick outfit and noticed that Oliver was in the area they designated for training. He was using his metal recurve bow as a melee weapon and was hitting a few dummies with the limbs of the bow.

Oliver noticed Felicity, so he set his bow down and walked over to her. "Hey." He offered softly, and she just smiled at him. It was at that moment that he truly knew in his heart that he was in love. "I'm glad you're up because we will be leaving at dusk, and I want to spend every moment until then with you."

-page break-

Oliver and Shado were perched on a small cliff overlooking the temple. They weren't on the ridgeline, so they couldn't be spotted. They were scouting the place and noticed that they only had a few guards posted in the towers, making it easier for them to be able to sneak into the place.

A few minutes after they assessed the place, they heard the cries of their people as they launched the attack. Oliver then started to climb down, and Shado followed. They crept along until they reached the wall, makind sure that they weren't spotted. Oliver was dressed in tan army pants with a tan shirt. around his neck was a digital pattern tan shemagh and a sand colored hood over his head. Shado wore the same.

When they reached the east wall, they still heard the clashing of swords and the shooting of arrows. They then found a window and crept in. The temple was very well kept, considering. There were paintings along the walls and bookeshelves wherever there weren't pictures. They passsed by a room and Oliver stopped. He noticed a pictured of Laurel inside, so he crept in.

"Oliver! Come on." Shado whispered, but he ignored her and went into the room anyway.

Oliver looked around the room, and everything belonged to someone named Ta-er al-Sahfer. He had no idea who that was, but he wanted to know why there was a picture of his ex girlfriend there. He then went back to the matter at hand.

After barely remaining unseen by a few groups of Assassins, they reached the throne room. The door was ajar, and Shado and Oliver were in cover on either side of the door, when they heard a voice.

"Come in intruders, I know you're there."

They walked in and saw Ra's, there target, sitting on a throne. He was wearing a chainlink tunic with a gold claw over hiw left index finger. He had several necklaces' around his neck, and had two swords attached top his hip.

"It's nice to finally meet the new head of the Arrow Clan. My agent within your group warned me of this little excursion, so I had time to prepare." The man then stood up and started walking closer to them. "Do you mind sitting this out? I would like to test his skills in battle."

Then out of nowhere, a man appeared behind Shado and stabbed her three times in the back. Oliver then turned and pulled an arrow out of his quiver and stabbed the man in the chest with it. When he finished and turned his focus on Ra's al Ghul, the target was clapping.

"You know Mr. Queen, I like you. But you still hold onto your identity. If you just strip yourself of that burden, you can acheive so much more. Look at how far I have come. Join me." He then offered his hand, for Oliver to shake, but Oliver backed away and notched an arrow. "I hat to do this. Because I see myself in you. I once too struggled with two identities, but i left my humanity behind so I can become the man I am today. A god amongst men."

Oliver then loosed the arrow, but Ra's caught it.

"I will not make this easy. I will give you one more chance to join me."

Oliver charged Ra's, and was about to hit the Head of the Demon with his bow when he caught the bow and snapped it over his leg. Oliver then tried to punch him, but Ra's gripped Olivers fist and twisted it, causing Oliver to wince in pain.

After a long and grueling fight, Oliver was sitting against a wall with a dagger in his stomach, and Ra's was lying on the steps below hiw throne with an arrow in his shoulder. Oliver tried to stand up, but was too weak. Ra's got up and made his way to Oliver.

"I could've...made you so much..better. We could've ruled over...these ants." He was limping as he walked over to Oliver.

Oliver spat out blood, "Screw...you."

Ra's al Ghul had a dissappointed look on his face. "There is no salvation for a man with no conviction. I am their leader now."

-page break-

AN: I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
